


A Mistery in the North Mountain

by Inconsecuentialfellow



Category: Anna - Fandom, Elsa - Fandom, Frozen (Disney Movies), Kristoff - Fandom, honeymaren - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inconsecuentialfellow/pseuds/Inconsecuentialfellow
Summary: Kristoff suspects that the strange lesbian couple living up in the mountains committed a terrible crime! Anna gets hysterical and begins to investigate.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Mistery in the North Mountain

Anna was whistling a merry song as they set up camp. Kristoff was surprised by it. The raging snowstorm that had come out of nowhere to strand them in that small crevasse would have scared experienced explorers, and she was a novice. Then again, that was probably the very reason Anna wasn’t freaking out. If she was aware of how much danger they were in, perhaps she would be. Kristoff was wise enough not to enlighten her. 

Kristoff had worked with wild animals his whole life, and the need to be very calm at all times was essential. It was fortunate to have such a skill at that moment. He was scared, and worried, but he didn’t let it show. They couldn’t do anything to change their situation, so why make it more stressful to Anna by panicking? 

“Well, that’s it!” Anna declared as they saw their tent tucked inside the shallow crevasse. The wind was whipping the canvas violently, and the snow was already burying it. She turned to smile at him, but it looked more like a grimace. 

Kristoff sighed and moved to hug her tightly. It seemed he wasn’t the only one hiding the fear for the sake of his partner. Figures Anna would be putting up a happy front despite the situation. 

“It’s going to be okay.” He assured her as they hurriedly stuffed their belongings inside the tent. “Trust me.” 

Their sleeping bags were supposed to protect against such low temperatures, and they served him well enough, but Anna had been shivering badly inside of hers. So Kristoff decided to stuff one inside the other, and cuddle together in the resulting cocoon. He was sweating like a pig now, but at least Anna was warm as she laid in top of his broad chest. Her cheeks-so pale before-were back to that healthy pinkish hue and she had even tucked out one arm in the heat. 

Watching Anna’s peaceful face was a pleasant distraction as he laid awake in the dark tent, listening to the howling wind outside and the cracking of the canvas as the storm raged against it. He knew that the only reason she was able to sleep was sheer exhaustion. It still surprised him how well she was enduring her first trip into the wilderness, and he had regretted not bringing her along in previous trips.

But at that moment, he wondered, if perhaps, Anna was just hiding the truth. Most novices complained bitterly about the long difficult walks through virgin forests; the long periods of isolation eroded their sanity and made them erratic and moody. Kristoff no longer noticed the difficulties, but things as mundane as wearing wet socks all day or spending a few days in a tent waiting for a rainstorm to pass seemed dramatic to others. 

Anna had, at the most, pouted a bit now and then, but after seeing that sad smile, and hearing her chattering teeth as she laid next to him in a sleeping bag that couldn’t shield her properly from the fierce cold, Kristoff was now worried that she had suffered as much as any other but she had kept quiet about it, putting up a brave happy front for his sake. Perhaps he should ease up the pace, forget about work a bit, and allow Anna to enjoy her first expedition more. 

If they survived the storm, of course. Figures nature would decide to be a bitch the one time he decided to bring a loved one along. It was summer, for fuck’s sake. There wasn’t supposed to be snow anymore at this altitude, much less a full blown blizzard. It was unheard of. It was fortunate he was always prepared, but nobody should be up in the mountains when there was such a storm raging on, prepared or not. 

Kristoff sighed, closing his eyes and hugging Anna tighter. The tent was beginning to cave in slightly under the weight of the snow piling on top of it. At least the wind was no longer clawing at it. The tent could withstand the weight of a full-grown man, so only time would tell if being buried in snow would prove to be a blessing or their doom.

Foop-foop-foop---

Kristoff jumped, eyes snapping open. He had fallen asleep! He strained his ears but he could no longer hear the wind howling outside. Either they were buried under several inches of snow, or the storm had stopped. 

Foop-foop-foop---

Footsteps in the snow. It wasn’t a bear, that was for certain, and not a reindeer either. Years working in the wilderness had taught him to distinguish what could be approaching, and that noise and rhythm could only belong to one specific beast. He kept denied the answer, because it was truly impossible, but as the sounds grew nearer, it could no longer be denied: there was a person out there! 

Kristoff’s face darkened and he carefully crawl out of the sleeping bag, ears alert in case Anna woke up and made a noise. But she remained dead asleep, snoring and drooling. He made a face then, realizing she had drooled all over his shoulder. Gross. But whatever. There was a person where no person should really be, less of all three. He reached out in the dark, knowing exactly where he had left his trusty shotgun. Anna thought it was in case of a bear attack, but Kristoff would never raise a firearm against a poor innocent beast. No, sir. 

He crawled towards the opening of the tent, and strained to listen.The steps had stopped. He waited, knowing that if there was a hunter out there, a dog could be too. No sniffing, no barking. He grabbed the zipper and pulled it up slightly….to find a wall of snow. Mumbling a curse, he straightened, and carefully dug himself a little peephole. 

His eyes widened in shock at the sight of a tall pale figure standing a few feet away. It was a young woman, dressed in an attire more suited for a tepid summer morning than a freshly snowed mountain peak. Her pale skin seemed to glow like the snow around them under the glow of the full-moon. Was it a freaking ghost?!

“What’re you doing?” Kristoff let out an unmanly yowl as Anna spoke in the heavy silence. He jumped so violently that the whole tent trembled as his bulk of a body hit the upper fold. When he didn't answer fast enough, she wormed her way towards him to peak outside. “What is it?” 

Kristoff waited with bated breath as Anna looked out, anxious to know if she could also see the ghost. She didn’t screech in horror,but she did do something far worse: she pulled the zipper farther down and poked her head out to yell at the ghost. 

“Hi! Are you okay? Where..did you came from?” She turned half way to whisper. “Kristoff, I thought you said nobody came up here.”

“And I’m right.” He grumbled, still suspicious. So fine, it wasn’t a ghost, but a stranger wandering in the mountains of an isolated and restricted natural park couldn’t be good news either. 

“Hi…” The stranger said, her voice so soft they could barely hear it. “I live here. I...uh...went for a walk after the storm passed, and the sn--I saw your tent there…” She hesitated, and strangely enough, a guilty look twisted her features. “Are you okay?” 

“N-not really…” Anna confessed, letting out a nervous giggle. She seemed to realize just how cold it was and she was shivering slightly. “Y-you live here? Like..in a house?” 

“Yes, in a house.” The stranger confirmed, smiling gently. She hesitated once more before speaking again. “Perhaps a better choice than a tent tonight.” 

“No shit…” Kristoff grumbled under his breath. 

Anna elbowed him and threw him a glare, before turning her attention back to the stranger. 

“I-is that a-an invi-vitation…?” She ventured, giving the woman one of her winning sheepish smiles. 

“Yes. It is warm there, and I can offer a couch and some blankets. Dinner as well, perhaps?” 

“Yes!” Anna chirped, ecstatic. She would have crawled out of the sleeping bag and swam through the bank of snow they were buried in had Kristoff not stop her. 

“Give us a moment, okay?” He threw over his shoulder at the stranger, before pulling the zipper back up and whirling around to address Anna. “We had this conversation before. About trusting strangers?”

“...oh, what’s she gonna do? Kick you in the sheen?” 

“No, but maybe she’ll lure us to people who can hurt us. Anna, the only people we would find here are criminals..” 

“Or maybe she does live here, and she really wants to help us and we won’t have to freeze to death here.” She yipped back. And of course, the comment came with wide anguished eyes. “Kristoff, I’m hungry, I’m cold and everything hurts. Please, please, let’s go.” 

Kristoff sighed. Usually, ruffians could use harmless looking folks to lure tourists and travellers to areas where they could mug them...but why would anyone set up such a trap in a place like this? Nobody came here. If anything, lower altitudes could be just as profitable with not even half the risks. It could very well be true what she said. And if it was, then they would spend the night, and maybe tomorrow, in a hot place, with some company. He would rather not, but Anna needed it. 

With a sigh, he pulled the zipper down. 

“We are tacking up, okay?” 

The young woman nodded politely. 

“Take your time.” 

“Thanks….how much will this cost?” 

“Kristoff!” 

“What?!” 

The stranger made a face, as if confused by the inquiry, but Anna was already telling him to relax and get dressed too so that they could get out of there before another storm hit. With a sight, Kristoff obeyed and soon they were back in their heavy garments, and following the stranger up the mountain slope.


End file.
